Tainted Heart
by pardus9
Summary: It's amazing just what kind of direction a relationship can go. A relationship can change from a very happy one to a very negative one very rapidly. It all depends on whomever is involved in said relationship and the timing of it. For me, it all changed to something I could have never thought of, something... tainted. Hyperdevotion Noire one-shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

You know, I always thought that he'd be by my side. I mean, he was there when no one else was. When the entire world suddenly turned on me and left me with nothing. He came along and restored what little hope I had left in the life that was just about to end. Even though he really couldn't do anything by his own power to help me, his very presence gave me what I needed to keep going. It may seem a little crazy, but I knew right then and there that as long as he was with me, I could do anything.

It's probably really weird to think something like that. I mean, I hadn't even known him for a day and I'm already like this. That sort of thought should be something you think about when you've known someone for years and you understand each other on a level no else could ever possibly understand. A sort of relationship between two people that bind you together on a level no one could ever even hope to light a candle to!

But…

For him, I knew it from the second he said he had faith in me. That he'd stay with me. Through whatever perils that came our way. Even if I ever told him to go away, I knew that he would come back.

He did. For a time.

We went on a journey to go reunite the world form the ruin I had unwittily brought upon. Slowly, very slowly, we were able to bring everything and everyone back together. My generals progressively came back to me, while adding some new ones, and better than ever. My relationship with them all changed dramatically from general and leader, to true friends that I could rely on. It wasn't easy to get to that point of course, given my background with… friends. But **he** pushed me to change and I couldn't be happier that he did.

I was never one for change, I always wanted to stay the same and keep it that way. It was simple and easy that way. More importantly, it was safe. No one could break through my bubble, even Neptune who constantly made it her goal to do so, could never get very far. I mean, sure she'd fluster me, but that's as far as she ever got. He didn't try to force me into any situations that I didn't like, he gradually let me go at my own pace to form relationships, and he was always right there with me at every step. It made him so amazing in my eyes, a random human who beyond all else had their complete faith in me and expected nothing back. Although he was kinda awkward, his endless kindness was greatly appreciated.

So of course, my generals would begin to grow closer to him because of him…being him. First, it was Resta, she wasn't bad. They seemed to grow more of a brother sister relationship. I was fine with that, she didn't take him away from me very much and she was always very innocent with anything she asked him. Mostly just questions about life and him taking care of her in small ways. I didn't have to worry about her possibly liking him. I even asked him one day about what he thought of her and confirmed my thoughts of him seeing her as a sister.

This sort of trend continued with pretty much the rest of the younger generals. They didn't show signs of any romantic interest in him, and as a result gave me no pause for worries in their actions with him. Any sort of hangout or interaction at all gave me no reason to worry. The same with any of the older generals. They didn't see him in any sort of light like that. Lady Wac had me worried for a while since she would often say she would love to devour him. I had to have a little one on one with her to ensure she would do no such thing, or even have anything close to love. I mean, it led to her basically ignoring his existence, which served to upset him as they were getting along, but I couldn't risk it. Any chance of anyone taking him, the one person to believe in me in my last hour, couldn't be tolerated. I mean, it had the added benefit of him coming to me for comfort at the time, so it was a win-win in my book. Besides, Lady Wac wasn't the worst person I had to deal with. No, that title belongs to the most unassuming person ever: Saori.

I mean, sure. I should have expected it, considering she very clearly proclaimed her love for him in front of everyone. I swear I was about an inch from completely destroying every single particle known as Saori the second the word love came out of her mouth. But I had somehow managed restrained myself from doing that. Maybe it was because he was there that I managed to stop myself, but when I turned around and saw the expression on his face, I nearly lost it again. If it wasn't for my generals snapping me out of it right then and there, Saori likely would have been ended that day.

Still, the face he made when she loudly proclaimed her love for him. I couldn't get it out of my mind. He looked…so different. He never made that sort of expression towards me. His face was red, his eyes looked cloudy, he was really nervous and started to stutter a lot, and he couldn't look anyone in the eyes.

**I never wanted to see him make that face ever again to anyone else ever again.**

It was tough, I had to hold myself back during the fight to try to prevent myself from utterly destroying everything in my path, and then even after all that Saori still proclaimed her love for him.

I…couldn't stand it. If he wasn't there with me, I know I definitely would have killed her right then and there. She was a real threat to my happiness. _Our_ happiness. After all, I was the whole reason why he was enjoying his life as it was now. I was the reason he had his position, his friends, his _life_. So, by that extension, it's only logical that I be his very reason for living, and _nothing_ else.

Saori, is pretty. I'll give her that. Those looks have helped to worm her filthy self into his heart against his will. His obvious lack of female interaction also doesn't help, since he stutters the very second she gets close to him. It also doesn't help that she's very stubborn and forceful about her feelings. I had gotten on her multiple times to prevent her from doing as such, but she repeatedly goes against my orders and continues to hound him as she pleases.

I'm not proud of what I did after, but it was obviously needed. Absolutely _no one_ would take him away from me.

When they found her letter signifying her leave of the group, the shock in the group was bigger than I thought. They scattered and covered as much ground as they possibly could to try to find her to convince her to come back, but you can't find something that doesn't exist anymore. It was hard to contain my happiness of being rid of Saori, so much that I feared that I'd give myself away. Luckily though, after weeks of relentless searching, they all eventually gave up one by one and Saori turned into a memory. He was rather devastated by her disappearance, which served to justify myself of my actions even more. If he felt bad enough to mourn over her like this then there was no telling how long it would have taken for Saori to turn him against me. Then again, who knows what would have happen between the two if I permitted them to continue as they were? At least, it allowed me to get closer to him, as he began to seek me out for comfort again. The late night talks and cuddles were amazing.

That increased time we spent together only served to cement how much we needed each other. He would confess how he felt the best with me around and that he found comfort in the knowledge of me never leaving him. It seemed he was deeply affected by Saori's absence, but I was able to fill that void for him.

Just as I had planned.

Of course, I had some bumps. Some of my generals were suspicious of Saori's sudden disappearance and questioned me fiercely about it, Histore almost caught me with her constant questioning, but she and everyone else eventually gave up.

From there, it was rather smooth sailing.

We were able to defeat Arfoire and reunite Gamarket as a whole with no issue at all. Although, everyone seemed to be extremely tensed throughout that time. Regardless of the acceptance of Saori being legitimately gone, no one seemed to believe that I didn't have something to do with said disappearance. I also caught some of the girls talking to him trying to get him to stay away from me. Luckily, I didn't have to do much to prevent the damage from that, as he himself told them off and to leave me alone. His defense of me hit my heart so hard, that I almost didn't punish the girls that spoke to him against me. Almost.

Sadly, Estelle and Ein Al both had an 'accident' not to shortly after.

Not like Saori of course. I learn from my actions, they just suffered from a rather serious fall in a far away place is all. A note left behind telling the others that they went off in search of more adventure, and everyone came to accept they had left of their own accord.

Everything was perfect. No one else was willing to go near the Secretary after everything, and hes finally all _mine. _

But of course, there had to be one more obstacle. An obstacle that I never thought would have been an issue and also the most difficult obstacle of all.

The Secretary himself.

For some absurd reason he felt the need to leave me. His justification being that he was no longer needed. I suspect he has that feeling because of all the E-Mails we've gotten of people seeking employment from me. They all have amazing credentials and he must be feeling useless. Sadly though, this wasn't his only reason for leaving. He said he wanted to go out and see more of the world. He initially came to Lastation to get a good job to send money back home, but now that he's traveled along with us during our adventure, he wants to go out and see more of the world.

In a normal world, I would have left with him. Gone out and spent our days together as we did all sorts of things. Just me and him. Sadly, that isn't possible. As much as I love him, I can't leave Lastation. I still have the responsibilities as a CPU after all. I tried to convince him to stay, that he wasn't useless, that I needed him.

It didn't work.

On the day he was going to leave, I just broke. I couldn't stop myself. I turned into my Goddess form and cornered him in his room. A piece of me understood that he was his own person and could do what he wanted. He also promised that he was going to come back. But. I need him. He needs me. I know he does. I just have to make him understand that. That he doesn't need anything else _but _me. Nothing.

I'm…not entirely sure what happened. I just sort of blacked out. When I did regain consciousness, _my_ Secretary was chained up in a hidden room I had created just for this situation. I'd just been standing in front of him. Just watching as he struggled and spoke to me. I wasn't paying attention to his words and I ended up walking out of the room. I'd done it. He can't leave now. He's mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine

_Forever._

* * *

**A/N: So this is the one-shot I had been talking about a looooooooooooong time ago in The Tempered Bond. Don't even remember which chapter I mentioned that on. Hope everyone enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Yanderes are my fav anime sterotype. Although, I'm not entirely sure on this one. I like where I'm leaving it, but it definitely could be better. Prob cause it's short.**

**Funnily enough, The Tempered Bond was originally supposed to be something like this. A quick short story of a couple chapters or even just a one-shot. Then it turned into what it is today. Funny how life works.**

**The next chapter for The Tempered Bond should be out in a day or two, or heck, even tonight. **

**Oh quick side-note, the summary is from the POV of the Secretary. Thought it was interesting to give a little insight of what he thought of the events.**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/night everyone!**


End file.
